brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Parenthood/Transcript
Transcript Text: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Tim leaves the house to meet Moby. Moby notices a note on Tim's backpack. He hands it to Tim. MOBY: Beep! Tim reads from the handwritten letter, blushing. TIM: Dear Timmy, we have our ups and downs but I hope you realize I always have your best interests at heart. I know being a kid can be tough, but did you know being a parent can be tough, too? Love, Mom. MOBY: Beep! Moby giggles. TIM: Ugh, I told my mom to stop calling me Timmy! MOBY: Beep! Moby points to the note. Tim notices more writing on the back. He reads it out loud. TIM: P.S. Please be home by 7 for dinner, and don't forget your science project! TIM: Oh, yeah… be right back. Tim dashes inside and returns with a giant poster board. The text on the board reads: Who's Your Daddy? Using Blood Types to Test Paternity. TIM: Phew, close call! Mom and Dad can drive me nuts, but I really do rely on them. And I get that it's not always a picnic dealing with me, either. Parenthood is a big, tough job! An animation shows a photo album. On the front is the title: Parenthood. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, pregnancy and giving birth are hard enough. An animation shows the photo album flipping open. The first page shows 2 photos. One photo is a pregnant woman smiling, and the other is the same woman holding her newborn baby. TIM: But parenting comes after: An animation shows the scrapbook page turn. The new mom is in the park holding her daughter's hand. The girl has grown from a baby to a small child. TIM: Taking care of your kids, loving them unconditionally, and teaching them how to live in the world. And actually, people can become parents in lots of different ways. They might turn to outside help for the pregnancy… An animation shows a man holding an ultrasound image. TIM: Or adopt or foster a child… An image shows a couple holding a newborn baby of a different ethnicity. TIM: Or become guardians of a child in need. An image shows an elderly woman with her arm around the shoulders of a young kid. MOBY: Beep? TIM: A parent's role is always changing, because their kids keep changing. In the first stage of life, they're infants, 100% dependent on their parents for survival: For food, to stay clean and warm, for comfort—for literally everything. An animation shows a scrapbook page with the title: Infancy. A father is shown cradling a newborn baby. He's feeding her with a bottle. TIM: At first, they can't even hold their heads up on their own! And they're trying to figure out if the world is a safe place. So, parents need to provide love and stability, meeting all their needs. An animation shows the father hoist the baby onto his shoulders. He pats her back, and she lets out a burp. TIM: And since infants can't talk, parents have to pay close attention to body language and other forms of communication. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yeah, like crying; and they've gotta respond, even if it's the middle of the night! An animation shows a dark room. A baby is wailing. The door opens, and a mother comes into the room. TIM: Especially in the early months, parents literally can't give infants too much attention! At this age, babies are learning from their parents how relationships work. If their needs are met consistently, they develop trust. An animation shows a mother holding and rocking the crying baby until she is finally at ease again. TIM: So, when they face tough stuff in the future, they trust that they can turn to other people for support. This allows them to form strong, healthy relationships throughout their life. An image shows a scrapbook photo of a father feeding a young girl with a spoon. She has food all over her hair and face. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Infants transition into toddlers when they start, well, toddling around. And asserting some independence. An image shows a scrapbook photo of a small kid pushing over a tower of blocks. TIM: Since toddlers can now do some stuff on their own, they want a say in how things go. They have a lot of opinions, and they're not afraid to express them! An image shows a scrapbook photo of a toddler jumping into a big puddle. TIM: It's a parent's job to give up some control and let their toddler make choices. Of course, the parent's still in charge, and needs to keep the kid safe. An image shows a toddler behind a safety gate as the father pulls a hot pan out of the oven. TIM: It's a delicate balance—between allowing some freedom and setting limits. An image shows a mom offering a toddler a banana while she hides a cookie behind her back. TIM: This stage has a lot of trial and error—it's sometimes called "the terrible 2's." Parents try to tolerate the mistakes and the strong feelings, without shaming their kid. That way, toddlers grow confident in their abilities—they feel respected and learn self-reliance. An animation shows a toddler on the floor of a supermarket, kicking and screaming. The father looks on calmly as other customers in the aisle stare at them. MOBY: Beep? TIM: You can think of the stages of childhood almost like levels in a video game. They get more complicated as you go. And the better you do in one level, the more tools you'll have to succeed in the next one. An animation shows a toddler and father in the pixelated style of an old video game. The toddler is still having a tantrum in the supermarket. In the right corner text reads: 81,000 points. The text "Warning: Tantrum Mode" flashes in the left corner. The father picks up the child and she stops crying. Flashing message changes to: "Good Job, Dad!" TIM: Parenthood is all about helping kids perform the best they can at each stage. A lot of that boils down to giving them more and more independence. The animation shows a video game screen with all the different levels. Each level is a different stage of childhood. TIM: Preschoolers begin taking charge by planning games and using their imaginations. The animation shows the Preschool Level being selected, and the image of a young girl dreaming of herself as an astronaut. TIM: School-aged kids start to seek out approval from people other than their parents, like teachers and friends. The animation shows the School Level being selected, and the image of a girl thinking about her classmate and teacher. TIM: Adolescents are experimenting to figure out their identities as individuals. Which often means rebelling against their parents' authority. The animation shows the Adolescent Level being selected, and the image of a girl with pink hair twirling a pair of drumsticks. Loud drumming plays. The animation shows the girl's parents, who put on headphones. TIM: This can create conflict… like for, uh, me, putting up with all Mom and Dad's demands. My curfew, chores, how if I insult Dad's awful cooking, I have to put a quarter in the Rudeness jar. Moby holds out the Rudeness jar. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Rats! Tim drops a quarter into the jar. TIM: But, that's how parents support kids through the challenges of growing up: Setting limits with clear consequences, so they make good choices and feel secure. An animation shows the adolescent with pink hair asking her mom for the car keys. The mom wants her to come home by 7:00, but the adolescent wants to have the car until 8:00. The mom agrees, and they hug. TIM: But also encouraging them to try new things and make healthy choices. Listening with an open mind, and helping them forge their own path. Until eventually, they're independent, responsible young adults! An animation shows the girl in her cap and gown, graduating with a diploma. TIM: Or, at least, that's the goal. MOBY: Beep? TIM: No, Moby, there's no single way to be a good parent. An animation shows three additional photos of families on Graduation Day. One family shows two fathers, another shows a parent in a wheelchair, and the third shows a single parent. TIM: Everyone's parents are different, just like we kids are all different. And every parent makes mistakes. All parents have days where they're tired or distracted or stressed out. An animation shows a broken window and a boy holding a soccer ball. A father looks at the window in disbelief. TIM: Still, if you're frustrated or bothered by something your parents are doing, ask to sit down and talk to them. An animation shows a young girl speaking to her parents. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Unfortunately, there are cases when parents aren't meeting their kids' needs. They're not keeping them safe or healthy, or they’re not taking care of them in other ways. Any kid who feels that way should reach out to an adult they trust. Maybe another family member, or someone at school. It might feel scary or embarrassing, but those people are there to help. An animation shows a young kid speaking to a school counselor. MOBY: Beep? TIM: That's a good point: we don't stop growing when we reach adulthood. People keep changing, no matter how old they get. An animation shows a series of photos hanging on the wall of a home. The photos show the young girl as a teenager at a protest, and as a young adult in an art museum. TIM: That goes for your folks, too! In the end, you're your own person, separate from your parents. An image shows a photo of the girl as an adult with her parents, who are now older. TIM: And if someday you decide to become a parent, you can choose to do things differently! An image shows a photo of the girl as a mother with her child at the beach. TIM: I, for one, would never leave mushy notes in my future kid's backpack. Moby pulls another note out of Tim's backpack and hands it to Tim. MOBY: Beep! Tim opens the note and reads from the handwritten letter. TIM: Good luck on your math quiz, Tim-bo! I'm proud of you for studying so hard, and I bet you'll do great! Love, Dad. TIM: Then again, maybe I would. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts